Veniciana
|- |'Motto' || For Justice, For Prosperity, For Peace |- |'Capital' || Meleroma |- |'Formation' || Febuary 11th, 1828 |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || North Atlantic Defense Coalition |- |'Nation Team' || Blue |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Government' || Parliamentary Monarchy |- |'Nation Founder' || King Philip I |- |'Head of State' || Imperial Chancellor Gregory Woods |- |'Currency' || Pound |- |} National Government The National Government shall follow all rules set by The Verfassung of Veniciana. Executive Branch Imperial Chancellor Gregory Woods took office March 1, 2012 after the retirement of Kaiser Boushie and after Prime Minister Charles Wade declined the succession and retired as well. In order to fill the position, the House of Commons passed a measure that would allow for the election of a serving MP or Lord, voted by Parliament, to become the Imperial Chancellor. Kaiser woods won the special election with a 62% majority in a final run-off election. Imperial Chancellor Gregory Woods served as Representative from the Burdan Islands from January 2003 until March 2012. This made him the first person from the Governed Colonies to hold a national office. He has a Doctorate in Geography from Halpin University, and taught as a Professor of Geography and Political Science at Valincia University for 10 years. The current Imperial Chancellor is Gregory Woods. Mr. Christopher Matthews, Prime Minister of Veniciana, serves as the nations Imperial Regent. He helps Kaiser Woods organize and lead the Reichstag, the national ministry. He also provides a vital link between the Reichstag and Parliament. The Imperial Regent serves as the nation's second in command, and works as the Imperial Chancellor deems necessary. The current Imperial Regent is Christopher Matthews. The Reichstag Director of the Reichstag- Dr. Gregory Folk Minister of Foreign Affairs- Mr. Kenton Freise Minister of Defense- Field Marschall Matthew Tombs Minister of the Treasury- Mrs. Kathleen Doll Minister of the Interior- Mr. Joshua Donelson Minister of Agriculture and Enviromental Safety- Mrs. Mary Katherine Soulose Minister of Labor- Mr. Eric Van de Merwe Minister of the Courts- Mr. Michael Schmieder Minister of Education- Mrs. Janet Hovis Legislative Branch The current Prime Minister of Veniciana is Mr. Christopher Matthews. Prime Minister Matthews was appointed Prime Minister after the Parliamentary Elections of 2012 and after the retirement of Prime Minister Wade. Prime Minister Matthews was the former Representative from Dodenstein's 6th District. He served in the Veniciana Air Force for 10 years. He has a Bachelors Degree in International Business from Valincia University. Mr. Richard Deaton currently serves as the Speaker of the House of Commons. He was appointed by Imperial Chancellor Woods after the Parliamentary Elections of 2012 when the majority passed to the Centrian Party. He currently serves as the Representative from Illyria's 8th District. Mr. Deaton served in the Foreign Service for 8 years as a Political Analyst, and has a Masters in Public Administration from West State University. Military The Military of Veniciana consists of three branches. The Air Force, the Army, and the Royal Navy. The Veniciana Space Admininstration is also controlled by the Ministry of Defense. The Royal Marines were merged into the Navy by an act of Parliament in 1989. After the War of 2009, the Naval Vessels of Veniciana were temporarily decommissioned for financial reasons. The Royal Navy continues to exist; however, currently they are not participating in Naval Exercises. The Imperial Chancellor is the Imperial General of the Armed Forces unless delegated. Field Marschall Matthew Tombs is the current Minister of Defense, and helps the Imperial Chancellor in leading the Armed Forces. National States Veniciana is comprised of 14 states, which is broken down into 308 Constituencies. New Penning- Valincia, 47 Constituencies Illyria- Brookfield City, 39 Constituencies Lasymtein- Florado, 34 Constituencies Edenburrow- Glicktenburg, 24 Constituencies Dodenstein- Raflington, 23 Constituencies Romapachino- Barringtown, 21 Constituencies Lefouri- Gratziana, 19 Constituencies Rookshaw- Washington City, 17 Constituencies Kanda- Crasonburg, 15 Constituencies Frederick- Farmington, 14 Constituencies New Louis- Springton, 14 Constituencies Fromage- Avignon, 16 Constituencies Cape Ereal- Jameston, 7 Constituencies Durlington- Garicksburg, 18 Constituencies The Capital District, comprised of Meleroma, also has 6 Consituencies. Governed Colonies The Governed Colonies are colonies of Veniciana. They are protected by Veniciana, and they are governed under the Laws of Veniciana. They each get a specified amount of Members of Parliament. Rugenkopf- Menchen, 11 Constituencies South African Territory- Pretoria/Cape Town, 33 Constituencies Halfton Islands- Hariti, 1 Constituency Burdan Islands- Maurin, 1 Constituency History Veniciana Declares Independance Veniciana was formed after the War of the Horses(1818-1830) in which the colony of Veniciana delcared its independance from the France. King Philip I was the General of the Veniciana forces, and was therefore chosen to be the nation's first leader. King Philip I began to turn Veniciana into an Empire. After 15 years of reign, he had conquered almost 2/3 of France and an eighth of the British Empire. This lacked the approval of the population, and after the Battle of Jeiningstein, in which 12,000 Veniciana Soldiers died, a large number of citizens staged a coup and ousted King Philip I. Veniciana's First Democracy After the ousting of King Philip I, General Tyler Halpen was appointed temporary leader of the country while reform of how the Government was ran was set up. During his reign, General Halpen approved and got the Veniciana Parliament building finished in 1838. So, after the Parliament building was completed, Parliament, or as it was called "The Governing Council" wrote the foundation on which the government would be ran. It involved a sysytem of Legislative and Executive powers. The nation would ultimately be ran by a Prime Minister and his Ministry; however, Parliament would have the power to introduce and make into law, legislature they felt would better the nation. The Parliament would be consisted of two bodies, the House of Lords and the House of Commons. The House of Lords was comprised of Men who could produce a viable Regal Bloodline or whom had been granted Lordship by General Halpin and the Governing Council. The House of Commons would be comprised of Men who were popularly elected in their respective constituancies. Veniciana, A Modern Government In 1956, Parliament introduced the "Sarington Government Reform Act" which would reform the Government into a modern government, as the world was changing in the way it ran. The new Government would have a link between the Legislative and Executive; thus, explaining where the Lord Chamberlain title came from. The Lord Chamberlain would act as the Chairmen of the House of Lords and as the nation's second in command. Then Prime Minister, Wanner, signed the Sarington Government Reform Act into law bringing Veniciana into the new age. The Polar Wars In March 2007, Veniciana was attacked by three Polar nations. These nations, who have since disbanded, attacked Veniciana off guard. A surpise attack in the midst of night by three nations of the New Polar Order. All Defense and Communication Satellites were disarmed and the nation was under attack. The attack began with the bombing of Meleroma and Valincia, Veniciana's largest cities. The nation was in chaos because no one knew what was happening. As soon as the Defense Ministry had been able to hook up to a NASA Satellite, the defensive began. General Micheal Johnston, then Chief General of the Veniciana Armed Forces, launched a full scale counter. After the attack on Valincia, he ordered the launch of 50 Cruise Missles against the nations. After Ground invasions were unsuccessful and our Air Forces were being shot down, Veniciana had to declare peace under the surrender terms. The Polar Wars may be counted as a defeat in military history; however, Veniciana considers it an unprovoked attacked on an innocent nation that was caught off guard. In the end, after 10 days of fighting 2,500 soldiers were killed, 90 Tank Crews, 20 Air Force Divisions, and 1,500 citizens died. Veniciana, A New Day After the devastation of The Polar Wars, Veniciana Parliament voted to enroll our nation in the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, an alliance in which nations are protected and joined together in common defense. No longer will Veniciana be left alone to fend for ourself. The Second Polar Wars On January 26, 2008, the nation's security was placed in peril as the New Polar Order declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. As a financial nation, Veniciana was placed on lock down, and did not enter the war. However, it was a terrible sight as our fellow member nations were attacked and suffered. The War of 2009 On April 26, 2009, Veniciana was given orders by the North Atlantic Defense Coalition to Declare War in defense of our allies. Imperial Chancellor immediately called Parliament into special session for a Vote of Declaration to declare war, while then Minister of Defense Lasley organized the nation's Armed Forces for an offensive. Veniciana declared war on one nation, and was thus declared upon by 3 other nations. Our Armed Forces fought valiantly and was victorious in all of its battles, while in the end the North Atlantic Defense Coalition ceased attacks. Veniciana declared peace with the nations, and immediately began to rebuild. The Coup of 2009 On May 3, then Prime Minister Sir Guinn, along with other key officials, attempted a coup for power against Imperial Chancellor Wangler. Chancellor Wangler was away to Valincia, leaving Meleroma in the hands of Prime Minister Guinn. Prime Minister Guinn called together the Parliament of Veniciana into a special closed session to hold a Vote of Incompacitation on Chancellor Wangler, stating that he was no longer fit to run the nation. An order issued in the name of Chancellor Wangler for the Meleroma Guard to hold the Members of Parliament in the Parliament Building until the vote had passed. Then-Minister of Defense Lasley, who had been travelling with the Chancellor, had received a copy of the order. He immediately brought it to the attention of Chancellor Wangler. Chancellor Wangler immediately issued an order for the Meleroma Guard to arrest Prime Minister Guinn and his collaborators for treason. Parliament later voted to remove Prime Minister Guinn from his position, and the House of Lords stripped him of his Lordship as well. Imperial Chancellor Wangler then appointed Minister of Defense Lasley to fill the position. Mr. Guinn was convicted of High Treason against the State, and is serving a life sentence in Ralfington High Security Prison. The Death of Imperial Chancellor Wangler and Prime Minister Lasley On July 9, 2009, former Imperial Chancellor Wangler and Prime Minister Lasley were on their way back from a meeting with officials from Legendria and Babanga. They were aboard the Imperial Chancellors private aircraft over the Atlantic Ocean when at approximately 7:03 GMT Time, an engine caught fire causing the aircraft to explode in mid-air sending debris and all those on board 27,000 feet to the Atlantic Ocean. At 7:09 GMT Time, the Veniciana Royal Navy dispatched a rescue team to the area. The bodies of Imperial Chancellor Wangler and Prime Minister Lasley were the first to be recovered, all the bodies but 2 of the crew were found. Speaker of the House Boushie was immediately sworn in as Imperial Chancellor. Imperial Chancellor Boushie declared July 9 be known as Remembrance Day for the service that both men gave to our great nation. Today Today, Veniciana is a steadily growing economic nation, and is a member of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. The Imperial Chancellor is Gregory Woods, and Mr. Christopher Matthews serves as the Prime Minister and Imperial Regent. Category:Nations Category:North Atlantic Defense Coalition Category:Blue team Category:Nations of Europe